Basilio and Olivia's Support
by PervyBlackGirl
Summary: An imagining of what Basilio and Olivia's support would be if they had one.


**I felt like these two were perfect for one another when I played through this game, so I wrote this. This is old and probably has grammar errors and such, cause I wouldn't let anyone read it until now, but I liked it and I felt it was worthy enough to be published. Thanks for reading and sorry for all the mistakes you may find.**

* * *

 _ **C:**_

Basilio watches from a distance as the pink haired maiden gracefully twists and turns her body in the most elegant and perfected of ways. It's been awhile since he has seen her perform without quickly having to put someone in their place, but now was different. He can clearly see she has been around long enough to work on her steps until they were perfected, but knowing her, Basilio also knows that she would never admit to perfecting anything.

As she finishes up her dance, she finishes with a strikingly beautiful pose so perfect that it would definitely be the pose her statue would wear upon building one. Basilio claps, smiling as he watches her break pose and turn around either startled or frightened at his presence.

"Basilio!" She retreats to her normal pose of covering herself with a piece of fabric, but her face turns to a crimson color for probably being caught dancing at such a late hour.

"Beautiful dancing, love! You have truly improved over the years." He stops clapping, but remains smiling.

"T-Thank you, but…" Her face turns redder. "W-Why are you watching me dance?"

"Why not watch you dance, love? Your dancing skills are nothing, but astounding to watch. It's devastating that I don't get to see you dance more often."

"B-Basilio…" She averts her gaze from him. "I'm not that good…"

"You're too modest, love." He walks before her, placing a hand on her head when he arrives close enough to do so. "Let's go inside, Olivia. This is no place to be at this time of-" His face contorts to that of concern upon seeing just how red her face is. "Dear Gods, child!" He gently grabs her chin to lift her head and places a hand on her forehead. "You're hotter than a Sage using Valflame in the summer! Are you feeling okay!?"

"I-I-I'm f-fine, B-Basilio…" She gently grabs his rough, brown hand from her forehead and holds it in her own. "I-I'm j-just a bit… unsettled…"

He lets loose her chin, but keeps his hand in her's. "If you say so…" He's still very much concerned, but he understands she is a grown woman who knows her limits. "Let's just go inside, love." She nods her little red face, not letting go of his hand as they begin to walk back inside.

He can't help, but feel overprotective of her every time he's around her. When she was younger than she is now, she would almost always end up having problems with the people around her which would always cause him to end up protecting her by beating the living hell out of whoever caused it, and she found solace with him. Her presence truly strengthened him at many points in his life and even now, she is something of peace to him. She is like the daughter he never had, but always hoped for.

"Olivia." Her head looks up to face him. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." He pauses for a second, not looking from the direction they were headed. "So please don't do something as dangerous as going outside at this time of night alone. There is such a large variety of things that could go wrong within an instance and I don't want you to experience any of them." He stops at the door, opening it for her and watching as she walks in, yet stops to finish listening to his words. "I understand you are a flourished, responsible young lady, but I want you to keep yourself protected, if not for me, than yourself. Promise me." She nods her head, with a slight smile and red cheeks, making himself smile as well. "Great. I'll see you soon, love!" He turns around, starting to walk away. "Keep yourself safe. You promised."

"W-Wait! B-Basilio!" He stops and turns around again, expecting to see Olivia at the door, yet gets a surprise when she comes running into his arms. "Y-You be safe on your way home too…" She looks up at him with her shining purple eyes. "P-Promise?" His surprised face turns into a softer smile than before.

"Promise…"

 _ **B:**_

It seems the same actions of the day before repeats itself, but in a different setting. Olivia's dancing with beauty and grace like normal, but when Basilio peers into sight, she stops.

"Why did you stop, love?" He crosses his arms and frowns slightly, disappointed that she didn't finish.

"W-Well… I-I'm still working on it and I didn't want anyone to see an unfinished dance… I-It'll look silly…" She brings her arms to her chest, slowly going red in the face as she speaks.

"Your dances never look _silly_ , love. You need to be prideful in your art because it's beautiful. And you look beautiful doing it." Her face grows to an even darker shade of red as he speaks which makes him wonder if she's sick once again, but he doesn't ask about it.

"T-T-Thank y-you, B-Basilio…" Her voice is quiet, but he can hear it fine after so many years of being used to it.

"Yeah. I'll leave you to your practice, love." He smiles, then turns to walk away. "Good luck to you!"

"B-Basilio!" He halts himself, raising an eyebrow to listen to what she's about to say. "D-Do…Do you think…You could stay and…Help me?" He frowns, confused, but turns around to look at her.

"I'll be more than happy to help, but I don't exactly see how I would do that." He chuckles, still having his arms crossed. "We wouldn't exactly sync up the same on anything, love."

"You could teach me…" Her rose streaked face showed utter eagerness for this dance, and he understood why. Dance was a passion of her's. She probably didn't care how different it was from her own, but only cared for the actual act of it. He couldn't help, but smile at the thought of it. It was a wonderful thing knowing that she actually had something she was passionate about.

"As long as you're willing to put up with an old oaf like myself, here comes some dancing lessons!" He uncrosses his arms and begins laughing while walking toward her. She smiles at him with gushing cheeks and giggles.

"Th-Thank you, Basilio!" As he arrives, only a few inches away, he gently lays a hand on her head, smiling.

"I don't know much about dancing, but a few steps I learned a while back, so don't laugh…" He pauses for a second then laughs himself. "Or do! Whichever one makes you happy!" Covering her red stained face, she tries to keep her composure, but sputters out muffled laughter that ends up syncing with Basilio's quite nicely.

 _ **-Later-**_

"Basilio! You're an amazing dancer! W-Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Basilio found his brown cheeks flaring up.

"Haha! You make an old oaf blush, but I'm not that good! I simply know my way around someone else's feet and mixed with a few twirls, it comes out as a dance!" He laughs again, rubbing his bald head as he walks with her down the hallway.

"N-No really! I've never seen someone dance like that! I didn't copy it very well, but watching you was enough!"

"Now I know how you must feel when people complement you!" They both laugh hysterically, stopping once they both arrive at Olivia's dorm room door where Olivia attempts to stop laughing, but instead snorts, causing both parties to laugh ten times harder than before until someone yells at them to shut up. Basilio takes a few deep breaths, calming his burning sides, and Olivia repeats the action in the same fashion.

"Ah…Haven't had an honest laugh like that in quite some time." Olivia giggles again, cheeks never cooling from their high temperatures. "Get some rest, love. I'll come visit again soon, but not too soon. I know you need your space." He puts a hand on her head, smiling something big, but he again feels soft hands touching him back. He opens his eyes to see the smile on her face completely gone, but instead replaced with a look of strain. His smile disappears as well, concerned as she holds his hand in between her own.

"B-Basilio…" Her gaze loses his. "Even though I have many friends here…I…You…You're the only one that really… _gets_ me…I-I…C-Can you come by… more often…? I feel at home when you do…B-B-But you don't h-have-"

"I'll be back here in fourteen days and whenever I can afterwards. Prepare yourself." He smiles gently at her once more. "Goodnight, Olivia." He says slowly walking off, gently holding her hands until he can do so no longer.

 _ **A:**_

It isn't until its pitch black outside that Basilio comes to pick Olivia up, yet before he can even raise a finger to knock on the building door, she opens it with such a swiftness that he's left dumbfounded for a few seconds.

"BASILIO!" Her voice was high and her eyes bright in anticipation of his arrival. "I-I was beginning to think you weren't going to come…" She retracted back to her state of shyness, averting her eyes and covering her chest with her arms like always. He smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"Coming this late was part of the plan, love!" He laughs, feeling her face radiate warmth like always. "Are you ready?" He looks down upon her, seeing her cheeks looking how she felt.

"I've been ready for fourteen days now, Basilio." She giggled out taking his hand in hers.

"HAHA! That's perfect!" She pulls the door closed and smiles up at him. He smiles back. "Let's go, love."

 _ **-Later-**_

Both Basilio and Olivia walk back to his ship which takes them pass Basilio's home. It takes them two fun filled days to arrive at the intended location where they stop.

Basilio walks off the ship, standing at the shore descending into a deep forest before him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, shaking off the feeling of much needed sleep. As he breathes out, he feels the touch of a soft, warm hand grab his own. It's obviously Olivia, but he looks anyway, seeing a very groggy girl holding the bag she brought with her.

"Good mornin'…" Her voice is weak, head tilting then springing back up as she attempts to stay awake.

"Good morning, love. Are you ready for today?" He looks away, staring out into the forest of trees.

"Mhmm…" She nods her head, still having her eyes closed.

"Alright then. Let's go." He smiles, grabbing her bag then his own and tossing it over his shoulder.

They both begin to walk through the jungle, pushing large leaves out of their way, stopping at some points to look at some exotic animals, then eventually stopping when they come upon their destination in the dark of night, though at some point, Olivia ended up on Basilio's back, so she had yet to see the large, shining festival beginning to take place.

He has to smile at himself when he sees the large tents of different colors and sizes, wild sleeping animals that have become part of the island family, native dancers practicing their routines, and long tables soon to be littered with mountains of foods like roasted alligator tail, baked ostrich wings, and whale that would be the excitement of the whole festival. He shakes his head, remembering it always being this way as he steps into camp, making himself visible. Immediately, many people stop to talk to him, asking questions of his well-being, his homeland, and the woman sleeping on his back, to which he gladly answers back. After a while, Basilio's friend, and leader of the island organization, takes notice of him and shoos the crowd away. He reacquaints himself with a serious look which Basilio gives him back until they can no longer keep the smiles off their faces and hug one another while laughing. The two also speak for about an hour until Basilio explains he needs to put some things away and get a few hours asleep, to which his friends agrees happily to.

He leads Basilio to his tent and waves him off, letting him situate himself and the girl, but when Basilio sees the room, it's very unlike anything he's ever seen. A wooden, polished staircase that leads to a flat bottomed oval shaped structure also made of polished wood. Inside is a, _very_ large, circular bed that takes up a little less than the whole room which is illuminated by lanterns that hang from the tree vines curving around the walls. Upon the vines are also thin white sheets that also hang from the ceiling along with a unique shaped glass light. All this surprises Basilio, seeing as the last time he was here, they were still building up the village, but he simply nods, reminding himself to complement the village people when he gets the chance.

Basilio gently tosses the few bags from his hands and slowly walks over to the bed to set the sleeping Olivia gently on the feathered pillow, yet as he does this, he notices her death grip on his feathers. He's far too tired to struggle with releasing her grip like he normally does, so he just takes the whole armor off and covers her and the armor up with the thick, pillowy blanket. After, he takes a seat, on the opposite side of the bed then takes off the rest of his armor along with his shirt. He lays himself down on the other pillow almost instantly falls asleep, but his eyes flash open when he hears something.

"B-Basilio…" He turns his head to the other side to see her face strained and clutching the feathers even tighter than before, and can think of doing nothing, but reaching across the large bed for her hand, though he has to move closer to do so. He grabs hold of her tight fist and slowly feels it begin to untighten along with her face. He weakly smirks, and closes his eyes, falling asleep instantly this time.

 _ **-Morning-**_

"B-BASILIO! BASILIO!" Olivia's excited voice pours down on him as his eyes reluctantly open. Her face is filled with nothing, but pure excitement as he blinks his eye a few times and looks up at her blushing face. "Please wake up! This place is so beautiful, Basilio!" He can't bring himself to disappoint that face, so he pushes up his seemingly dead body, feeling the soft covers fall from his chest as he does so. His eye is close to falling closed once again and he rubs his face with his hands trying to wake his dead skin. "I-I'm sorry, but I really wanted to explore the area with you! There's so many things I seen just from walking outside! T-There were animals running and swinging around and women wearing beautiful dresses with lace and- OH! They gave me one too." He watches as she picks up a folded white dress with his hands still positioned over his mouth. She holds it up before him, unfolding it to show a flower laced dress.

"That's beautiful, love…"

"Isn't it!? There's nothing like this back home! I really hope they let me keep it…" She gazes at the dress with desire.

"I'm sure they will, Olivia." He pushes himself on the side of the bed and off of it, stretching upon standing up. "Did you use the showers yet, love?" He yawns, putting his arms over his head tightening up his muscles before exhaling. He doesn't hear anything, and turns around to look at her. She blinks a few times, but answers, face redder than normal.

"I-I…U-Uh…H-Huh?" Her face looks puzzled, making him think he must have distorted his voice too much upon yawning.

"Showers? Did you use them yet, love?" She shakes her head, blinking a few times to rid her facial expression.

"Then let's use them. There's a lot to start today."

Upon starting one of the best days of their lives, Olivia and Basilio shower next door to one another, Olivia putting on the beautiful lace dress while Basilio puts on a clean pair of his normal attire. Basilio feels much more awake upon leaving out of the showers and grabs something for the two to eat while Olivia finishes dressing. When he comes back, Olivia looks stunning and apart of the people of the island.

"You look stunning, love!" He smiles brightly as he approaches her with Dragon Fruits in his hands.

"T-Thank you…" She gently grabs the fruit from his hand, averting her eyes.

"Do you know how to eat this?" She examines it, holding onto it with both hands.

"I-I can't say I do…S-Sorry…"

"No need to apologize, love. You'll be learning very many things for the next few days and you grow to love it all." He laughs, putting a hand on her head.

"I'm sure I will, Basilio…" She smiles with a slight giggle.

 _ **-Throughout the Days-**_

For the next few days, Basilio and Olivia partake in various cultural activities with the rest of the Island people and other guests like themselves. For instance, Basilio lives up to his nickname of King Bass by once again catching the biggest sea creature possible and Olivia learns a new style of dance from the island women and men, and though those days there were amazing, it was the last day that was the best. Taking the cake by showing amazing and exotic performances that, at one point, featured Olivia. She danced with the other women on stage, feeling a bit scared until something even more amazing happens. Basilio takes the attention of the crowd and directs it at himself by also doing an exotically breathtaking performance that involved fire and him wearing a traditional outfit of long leaves and flowers. He dances like he did that day with her and she fully understood the awkward steps he took. When he finishes, he gets a standing novation from everyone, but even more Olivia who's entirely too excited for words. When he later rejoins, she runs to him and gives him a great hug with everyone watching and he hugs her back, picking her up while smiling and laughing.

They later go onto eat big meals of many meats, Olivia eating a small dish of unknown meat with various veggies to accompany it and Basilio eating large plates of only meats cooked in various manners. They go onto drink, dance, and tell jokes with one another, like Basilio is known for doing, but he doesn't drink in front of Olivia. He simply stays up until a very late hour with the group of people, still laughing and still joking until he's ready to tuck himself and Olivia away for the night. He, once again, takes her sleeping form into his arms and walks off into their place for the night, closing the curtain behind him. He does the same routine of every night: Tucking her knocked out body under the thick blankets, walking to the opposite side of the bed, taking his armor and shirt off, laying down, grabbing Olivia's hands, watching her strained face calm, and then heading off to sleep.

 _ **S:**_

In the midst of sleeping, Basilio finds himself dreaming of something strangely erotic. He dreams of a beautiful maiden tossing and turning in pleasure at his touch. Her dripping skin rubs against his fingers causing her form to tremble and twitch in ecstasy as small, muffled moans escape from her lips. It's a beautiful dream that Basilio would love to let finish, but he's conscious enough to know that it's not a dream he should be having at the moment, so he wakes himself up.

Upon opening his eyes, he sees the back of someone's pink, curly hair close enough to his face to be touching it. It's clearly Olivia, but she has never been this close upon sleeping in the same bed as him, so he smiles and attempts to fix the position he laid in a bit better, but upon doing, he notices his hands in very awkward positions. As he examines them for a slip second, his eyes shoot wide.

One of his hands is gently pushed between the hairs on her head, but the other travels down her right hip to the innards of her dress and…smallclothes.

Basilio's body stumbles away from her's to the edge of the bed before he can even process the thought to do so. His heart beats with such intense feelings of shame, regret, fear, and so much more as he watches Olivia's body move itself upright and crawl before him.

"O-O-Olivia-I-I-I didn't-I-It was-I-I'm-" Before he can finish stuttering any further, his voice is cut off. Olivia takes away his voice away as her soft, warm lips mixes with his. His wide eyes, widen even further as his clouded mind becomes even foggier with unclear, unfinished thoughts and questions. He can't concentrate on a single thing as he feels his unwanted arousal become further stimulated from the soft moans of pleasure escaping her lips. He deeply feels the need to make it stop, but he can't until her lips slowly and gently depart from his and her lust filled stare looks at him.

"B-Basilio…I-I…I love you…" Her gently frowning face is the reddest he's ever seen it. "B-But not in the way you might love me…" She sits between her legs and gently takes his hand in her's. "I-I…Y-You…Y-You're always on my mind…When I sleep…Y-You're always there…J-Just looking at you…I-It makes my skin burn...I-I just _love_ you and…For so many different reasons...!" Her eyes tear up as she looks at him and her gentle grip on his hand tightens slightly. "Do…D-Do you think…C-Can you…?"

He understands what she's trying to say, but he has to honestly think about how he will respond. The thought of their relationship heading in this direction is something Basilio has never even considered, for it was completely out of the question upon their first meeting, but…It's something she wants…And he can't deny her of any type of his love, or anything else for that matter, for he loves her too…If not more.

It isn't until she loosens her grip on his hand that Basilio notices the clearly distraught look on her leaned down face, before he leans himself up right and gently taker her chin in his fingers.

"Olivia." Her nervous face peers up at him, frowning with a deathly need for his response. "You are my world. You alone are my strive to keep fighting for a better future, and I know that doesn't sound right…But it's the truest words I could ever speak. You've saved me so many times. Even when you weren't there. You pulled me away from my own darkness and gave me a reason to keep living, and for that…" He let's go of her chin and, instead, raises her hands to his mouth. "I will gladly accept your love and everything that comes with it." He kisses her warm, trembling hands as he feels her body shake the bed. "From this day fourth, I swear my life, soul, and body to you and only you." He looks up from her hands and places one of his own on her wet cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I love you Olivia. Will you allow me to forever give you my love?" She breaks down, crying and shaking as she struggles to nod her head.

"Y-YES! Y-YES P-PLEASE!" Basilio laughs, grabbing her face with both hands and wiping her tears off as he passionately kisses her over and over on her entire face, stopping in-between each word.

"You've! Made! Me! The! Happiest! Man! Alive!" This makes her smile and giggle, yet still keep the tears flowing. He stops and looks at her in the eyes frowning, but smiling. "Thank you, Olivia."

"T-That's my l-line!" She wipes away her own tears and smiles brightly up at him. "Thank you, Basilio!" She reaches her small arms around his neck and kisses him, making him kiss back.

 _ **SS:**_

Olivia slowly pulls away from his lips and looks up at him for a second before shyly averting her gaze. She tries to say something, but no words exit her lips which makes Basilio tilt his head a bit in wonder.

"What's wrong, Olivia? Do you not feel comfortable with-" Before he can finish that statement, Olivia shoots her entirely red face up at him with wide frowning eyes.

"N-No! T-That's the complete opposite of how I feel…" He retracts his head, a bit shocked as he watches her avert her eyes once more.

"What do you mean then, love?" He grabs her chin to make her look him in the eye, yet her eyes still fall, not being able to look at him.

"I-It's…I-I…" Her shoulders fall and she pushes herself away from his, instead putting herself into full view. She slowly slides her dress over and off her body, exposing her soft looking, pink breasts which she quickly covers up while still averting her gaze.

His face goes completely hot as she understands what she's trying to say, and he quickly turns his face in the other direction to avoid gazing at her with an unshifting stare.

"O-Olivia- I would… _LOVE_ to, but…A-Are you sure y-" She again cuts him off.

"I'VE BEEN SURE FOR YEARS NOW!" Her face is desperate upon him looking back at her. "I-I've known what I wanted…Since…Y-You first saved me…A-And every time we talked after that…" Her faces grows to an even darker shade of red, but she doesn't lose his eye. "J-Just the simple touch of your hands on mine makes my body tremble…" She moved herself to her hands. "I-I don't know how…" She begins to slowly crawl toward him, looking lost in desire "…How I've held myself back all this time…" She stops herself less than a centimeter away from his lips. He can feel her breath come out in moist puffs of air as her gaze falls lower and lower. The feeling of her fingers falling from his chest to his stomach makes him close his eyes and clutch his fist. He tries his hardest to restrain himself, but as soon as her hands wonder lower, he can no longer stop himself.

He wraps his arms around her back and holds her head with his hand as they both intensely mix their lips together. She swiftly puts her hands on his face, slipping herself in-between his lips and he does the same as he also picks her up in one of his arms and moves to the middle of the bed where he lays her upon a pillow, still kissing her with as much intensity as before. Moans of pleasure escape from her mouth as she gently pulls her head back to look at him. Her purple eyes are foggy with lust and her body is burning with arousal as she gently places her hands on his back and trails her fingers from his spine to his lower back where she gently tugs at the rim of his pants. He looks down as she does so, and notices how much different their body sizes are compared to one another. Her small petite body only comes up to his pictorial in height, which makes the comparison of that of a wild beast and a village girl relevant. It reminds him to be gentle with her and treat her with the care of someone keeping petals on a rose upon handling her body with his axe wielding hands.

He trails soft kisses from her mouth to her navel where he grabs hold of her smallclothes with his teeth and gently pulls them down and off of her raising legs and onto the floor. As he looks back, he sees her slightly covering herself. She has one hand over her breasts and another slightly covering the pink hairs between her legs while her completely flushed face cannot look at him. He smiles at her nervousness, understanding how desperately she needs him, but, at the same time, feels a tangent of fear for his judgments of her body, so he softly grabs the hand over her breasts, pulling her attention to him. He goes onto softly kissing each of her breasts, prodding her softly with his tongue, which makes her squirm and muffle her mouth as she lets out suppressed moans of pleasure, yet he sees by the way she reacts that her body is very sensitive and highly stimulated, so he slowly kisses and licks her smooth, hot skin all the way down to her small patch of pink hair where he stops to place her legs on his shoulders. He looks up one last time to see her chest and stomach rising and falling hard in anticipation for his touch while her face is swollen with intoxicated lust, so he just simply smiles up at her and lowers his mouth to her overflowing, pulsating, sweet heat.

"HUOAAA!"

Her body instantly flinches against his lips, but he continues anyway. He takes her into his mouth deeper, twisting and turning his tongue against a certain spot that he knows will make her scream, and, to his surprise, she makes the most beautiful noise he has ever heard.

"HAAAAAUUUUHHHHH!" Her body shakes and buckles against his mouth as he lets his tongue lap up the sweet nectar exiting her entirely flushed body. He's slightly shocked that he only just started and she already climaxed, but it was to be expected considering she was as stimulated as was and he was also an expert in the field of women's anatomy, but it was also alright because it left her room for new experiences and even better feelings in the future.

He leans his own body up upon finishing, again kissing her shaking stomach then breasts whilst waiting for her trembling body to calm.

"B-B-as…"He looks up at her face, feeling her twitching fingers gently brush against his chest, and sees her staring face full of nothing but pure and loving ecstasy. It causes a chill to travel down his spine. She is the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes upon, and the fact that she loves him as much as he loves her is something that very much makes him look forward to seeing often in the future. He lowers his head down to the crook of her neck as he simultaneously relaxes his body against hers, though making sure not to crush her under his weight.

"Yes, love?" He responds, still feeling her body very gently buckle against his.

"I-I love you…" She places her fingers on his back.

"I love you too, Olivia." He suddenly feels her gently trail her fingers down his back and to his pants where she, again, tugs at his waistline.

"C-Can…w-we…do that…again...?" He slowly looks up and sees her face nervous, but smiling. He smiles back, almost wanting to laugh at her manner of asking for him, but refrains. "B-But w-with you too…?" He has to look away to keep from laughing, and feels her head follow him. "I-I-Is that a weird question!? I-I'm-"

"N-No…" He stifles a laugh, but it spills out as he tries to speak. "It's just the manner of you asking that I find so hilarious! Ha ha!" He sees her cover her blushing face in embarrassment with both hands.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I can't help it…! S-Stop making fun of me!" He stops laughing and gently removes her hands from her face, staring at her slightly pouting face.

"I'm not laughing at you, love. I'm enjoying you." He gives her a quick kiss, holding her chin with his hand. "Your personality gives me a joyful feelings, and that's one of the reasons I love you as much as I do." He leans up, seeing her gorgeous face blush bashfully at him, along with the rest of her body.

"I-I love you too…" She retracts back to her shy state of covering her breasts with her arms as she feels his eye on her.

Basilio chuckles again, but gets back to the task at hand. He gently pulled his tented pants over his person, not noticing before its stiffness and much needed attention, considering how long it had been since his last time with someone, but as he moves the rim of his pants below his solid member, he hears Olivia gasp. He looks up at her, confused by the sound. Her crimson face is completely solid in her expression of shock and fear and she subtly moves her leg to cover herself.

"B-B-Basilio! T-T-That's…" She moves her hands to cover her breasts tighter, but she doesn't move her eyes from his member once. "T-That's t-too m-much! I-I…W-Will it…W-Will it e-even…?"

"Relax, love." He softly grabs holds of her legs and fixes them around his waist as they were before. "I know what I'm doing..." She loosens up, letting her grip on her breast loosen. "I'm not going to hurt you…" She still doesn't move her gaze from him, but relaxes her body as directed. "I promise." He watches while she gently nods her head and moves her arms from her breasts, but keep her fingers just lightly covering them up.

He lowers himself over her small body and gently prods her core, making her flinch slightly at his touch. Her center is just as saturated and warm as he remembered it being, if not more so, so when he begins to gently eases himself in between her, he expects it to be fairly simple, but it's far from simple. Not only is she very tight around him, but she squirms heavily against him before he can even get much of himself in, but he takes it slow, understanding their _clear_ difference in size. Eventually, he is able to relax her body and fully reach himself inside her, but it involves a change in position for comfort sakes.

As her small body straddles him, her face is lost in ecstasy. Though it took her a bit to find comfort, Basilio fixes her position enough for her to find more than just comfort in just sitting upon him, so when he directs her hips' movements, and it only takes one or two strokes before Basilio feels her putting death grips on his hands and tightening her core around him with almost unbelievable pressure. Her face turns to a familiar shade of deep red as her lips lets out a loud moans that accompanies her trembling body. He gently lets go of her loosening fingers, bringing her red, sweaty body to his own, so he can feel every shake and shudder of her body.

He stokes her curly pink hair until he feels her body slow it's trembling.

"Are you alright, love?" She moved her head to her chin to look up at him.

"I-I'm fine, b-but…D-Did you…?" Her eyes look at him with concern, and he can't see himself making her feel guilty, so he nods his head while softly smiling before watching her face turn to that of excitement, yet change slightly as she averts her eyes. "T-Then…A-Again…? He raises an eyebrow, shocked, but impressed at how she hasn't tired herself out yet, but he smiles. With the way things are going now, he knows that their love-life is going to be very interesting.

"If you would like to, love…" He slightly chuckles as Olivia gives him a quick kiss and pushes herself up, yet stops, making a, again bashful face.

"U-Uh...D-Do y-you think you c-could…" She doesn't have to finish for him to know what she's talking about, so he sits himself up and slowly lays her on her back, feeling her body lurch upon making contact with the bed. "T-Thank you…" She raises her legs to his back, smiling gently as he looks at her the moment she speaks.

"Anything for you, love…" She smiles even brighter and takes his lips in hers while wrapping her arms around his head tightly. Basilio smiles again against her lips, feeling an amazing feeling beat in his chest.


End file.
